Reversed
by Derevko
Summary: Eight years has passed since Elena was killed by Irina in Sevogda. Syd and Vaughn’s daughter, Isabelle, is kidnapped along with Vaughn, and Syd once againg has to be her super-agent self.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel:** Reversed

**Main characters:** Elena Derevko & Sydney Bristow

**Disclaimer:** I own this fanfic, not the characters, however

**Rating:** K+

**Summary: **Eight years has passed since Elena was killed by Irina in Sevogda. Syd and Vaughn's daughter, Isabelle, is kidnapped along with Vaughn, and Syd once againg has to be her super-agent self.

* * *

**Writer:** Derevko aka Mads

"Mommy, Mommy!" Jack cried out once Sydney came home from the grocerystore.

"What is it, sweetie?" she asked, putting down the groceries.

"Mommy, why did the lady want to talk to Isabelle?" Jack asked nervously.

"What lady?" Syd walks towards Isabelle's room; "Isabelle?"

"She's not here, Mommy," Sydney lifts up Jack. "I need you to tell me, honey. What lady talked to your sister?"

"She said she was family, and that Isabelle could talk to her, since she wasn't a stranger. Mommy, when is she coming home?"

"Mommy doesn't know, sweetie," Syd says, trying not to cry. "Jack, did the woman give you anything? A piece of paper, a cellphone, anything?"

"No, Mommy."

"Okay, baby. Why don't you go to your room and play?" Syd puts Jack down and he runs off.

Sydney grabs her cellphone and calls Vaughn.

"Hello Sydney," a voice that does not belong to Vaughn says.

"Oh, my God," Syd realizes who is on the other end of the phone.

"I take it you know who this is?"

"Elena?" Syd is in shock.

"You remember me."

"Where the hell is my daughter and husband?"

"Oh? No 'Welcome back from the dead, how have you been?'? You dissapoint me, Sydney."

"Listen to me, you sick bitch! If you do not tell me where my family is right now, I'm going to-"

"You're going to what? Kill me? I've come back from the dead before, what makes you think I won't again?"

"I want to talk to my hus-"

"I am in Vienna, your family, however, are not. If you want to see them unharmed, I suggest you get to Vienna, right now. You will be collected at the airport by my associate."

"Wait, wa-" But Elena had already hung up.

Sydney is sitting on the couch, trying to figure out what to do. She picks up the phone yet again.

"Flinkman," Marshall says as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"Marshall, it's me," Syd says.

"Oh, my God, Syd. Hiya, how are you. Actually, y'know, it's weird, 'cause I was just thinking abo-"

"Marshall!" Syd cuts his babbling off, "I need you to look after Jack. I'm going to Vienna."

"Sure, Syd," Marshall agrees.

"Thank you. Get me Dixon?"

"I'll just patch you through," Marshall says and does so.

"This is Director Dixon."

"Dixon, I need your help," Syd pleads.

"Sydney, of course. What do you need?"

"Connections in Vienna. Dixon," Sydney hesitates.

"Syd?"

"Elena's alive. She has Vaughn and Isabelle," Sydney's voice starts to break and she tears up.

"Didn't your mother kill her in Sevogda? That's not important. Contacts in Vienna, I'll send you everything I have," Dixon says in a comforting tone.

**Vienna**

Sydney is arriving at Vienna Airport and contacts Dixon.

"Okay, Syd. We have you on satellite."

"Anything?" Sydney asks.

"Just our contacts getting ready to pursue wherever you're going. The first contact is Alexis Mishka. She is in the telephone booth to your right. She'll signal the other contacts as soon as you are not alone anymore," Dixon explains.

A strangely familiar voice from her left calls for her; "Hello Sydney."

"Oh, my God. I don't believe this."

* * *

**If you want to know the identity behind the voice, stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titel:** Reversed – Chapter 2

**Main characters****:** Elena Derevko & Sydney Bristow

**Disclaimer:** I own this fanfic, not the characters, however

**Rating:** K+

**Summary: **Eight years has passed since Elena was killed by Irina in Sevogda. Syd and Vaughn's daughter, Isabelle, is kidnapped along with Vaughn, and Syd once againg has to be her super-agent self.

**Writer:** Derevko aka Mads

"_Hello Sydney."_

"_Oh, my God. I don't believe this," Sydney stutters._ "Mom?"

"I know I probably weren't the one you were expecting."

"You're dead. I saw you, I saw it happen," Syd tries to rationalize herself. Dixon says something over comms, but Syd is to shocked to hear it.

"Sydney, I'm sorry. I know how difficult it must've been for you to have lost your mother twice, but-"

"No," Syd cuts her off. "Who are you? Irina Derevko died in a fall seven years ago. You're just yet another of her doubles!"

"Sydney, I'm not. I am your mother. I am, sweetheart," Irina says. "We must go, if you'll want Vaughn and Isabelle back."

"You were the one, weren't you? You kidnapped Isabelle – not Elena, she just orchestrated it," Sydney says with resentment.

"Elena found out that you tested Project Christmas on Isabelle, and she's trying to gain her trust," Irina explains as they get into a van.

"Why does she need Isabelle? Just because she was a test subject of Project Christmas? That doesn't make any sense. I mean, there must be hundreds out there who was apart of it. Why Isabelle?"

"Sydney, I need you to look at me, and trust me right now," Irina says.

"Right," Sydney says with doubt.

"Two years ago, when I first came to know that Elena hadn't died in Sevogda, that she had somehow survived, I tracked her down. I learned that she had required a scroll of parchment. Written by Rambaldi only days before he died."

"You gotta be kidding me," Sydney says, not believing her.

"If you want me to help you with this, you'll have to hear me out. We still have thirty minutes to the facility where Elena is. You must know that I tried to prevent this. But you and I have both seen to much, Sydney, to know that the prophecies of Rambaldi will eventually come true. But this one can't."

"What prophecy? What are you talking about?" Syd asks.

"Rambaldi wrote; 'The Chosen One will give birth to a child, that will have the power to finish my final work. Once the child turns ten, she will have altered the world, and she will have found a way to live forever'. Sydney, if we don't stop Elena, in three years, when Isabelle will be ten, no one will survive," Irina says, seeming to fear Isabelle's alleged power.

"If Elena knows that no one will survive, then why is she doing this?"

"Because Elena believes that once she has helped Isabelle endure her fate, and dies, she and Rambaldi will be united within her. Something happend to her after Sevogda. I've never seen her like this before. It's as if she is more obsessed with Rambaldi's endgame than ever."

"How could you not have told me about this?"

"I suppose I could have, but not only was I ordered by Elena not to. I was threatened by someone else not to, as well," Irina says, trying to avoid Sydney's eye.

"This other person, who is that?" Sydney asks.

"I want to tell you, but I hesitate to do so."

"Mom, I need to know," Syd realizes. "Is dad alive?"

"No, Sydney, he's not. But-"

"Well, then who?

"I'm trying to tell you," Irina says irritated. "When Jack died in the cave, he had a belt of explosives. Obviously he knew that since Sloane had become immortal, he had to trap him forever," Irina continues.

"God, don't tell me Sloane's alive!" Sydney pleads.

"No, Sydney. Neither your father, nor Sloane are alive. At least your father isn't. But neither of them are coming back."

"Then who is it?"

"It's…"

Wanna know who the mystery person is? Stay tuned for my next chapter of Reversed.


End file.
